


Hybird Server Collab: Needy

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Cloud Meadow (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bloating, Cloud Meadow AU, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, F/M, Force-Feeding, Grinding, Harpies, Inflation, Jealousy, Male Lactation, Milking, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: Hawks just got a new holstaur and he needs a lot of attention.
Relationships: Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Todoroki Natsuo/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 196





	Hybird Server Collab: Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Milky!Natsuo was inspired by Kaz’s Cloud Meadow commission. This was written for the Hybrid Server Collab.
> 
> Remember to check out my twitter, @GentleRemember, for sneak peaks of upcoming fics, announcements, when I open requests, and more!

Trigger Warning: Dub/non con, male lactation, breast feeding, jealousy, dry humping, bloating/inflation, overstimulation

Hawks beamed when he saw you. A grin to rival the sun’s spread across his face as he waved at you from beside his barn. You tried not let your stomach churn. The last time you’d seen him, Hawks had bent you over his living room table and clawed off your overalls, leaving you in nothing but your undershirt and his feathers. You hated the way he looked at you, like he was a lovesick puppy instead of a cruel bastard. But, you owed him a favor for teaching you how to breed some of your more difficult livestock, the least you could do was pay him back and then cut off contact. 

“Hey, pretty bird,” he drawled, “glad you could come. Apparently this one’s pretty skittish, plus he’s a holstaur-I won’t be able to catch him on my own if he runs, but I’m sure he wouldn’t want to run from a cute face like yours.” 

Beside his barn was a metal cage far too big to fit through the doors, inside you could see the outline of horns and a wide toned body. You wouldn’t be able to do much either if he ran, but you couldn’t exactly say no. “Fine,” you said, “let’s get this over with.”

Hawks took his position on the other side of the cage. “Alright, babe, I’m pulling on three.” He grabbed the lip of the cage and glanced at you, his yellow eyes glinting. “One, two, three-.” He yanked the metal door up, the smooth gliding of the cage causing Hawks to lose his grip and stumble. 

For a moment, you thought the holstaur wouldn’t move. He just stood there. You glanced at Hawks, who was still righting himself, but the moment you did the holstaur was bolting. Heavy muscle rammed into you, sending you on your back. Any breath in your body was knocked out, leaving you gasping and searching for something to hold onto. You grabbed for the holstaur, fingers catching onto the fur near his hooves. Thankfully, even winded, you knew how to bring down large cows.

The holstaur tripped, collapsing beside you in the ground. He whined, hooves bucking as his cock suddenly started swelling against the dirt. 

Gasping for breath you tried to make sense of what just happened. Hawks strolled by, using his claws to flip the holstaur onto his back. His half-hard cock stuck up in the air and so did his pecs. You blinked at the size of them, enormous and swollen, milk dribbling out of his pebbled nipples. “Is he,” your breath hadn’t fully returned, making your voice sound scratchy, “is he lactating?”

“He’s special,” Hawks purred, “his old owner sent him to me because they couldn’t take milking him anymore. Natuso is a very needy boy, and very picky on who gets to milk him.” 

As if on cue, Natuso the holstaur grabbed your hand, shoving it onto his swollen pectoral. Just the pressure of your hand on his tit had milk spurting out of his nipple, a high pitched whine escaping his throat as his hips back up into the air. 

“Looks like he’s taken a liking to you,” Hawks continues his early enthusiasm dampened, “but I guess I can’t blame him, you’re the best looking breeder on the settlement.” He then stalked to the barn doors and threw them open.

You stepped toward it and Natsuo eagerly followed, still whining as milk pebbled on his nipples before dripping down his stomach. “When was the last time he was milked?” You asked, leading him toward a bucket in the corner.

“Yesterday,” Hawks replied. “Here, let me milk him, he’s my holstaur after all.” You held your hands up in a fine-by-me gesture and Hawks approached Natsuo. As if sensing his intent, Natsuo scuttled away from him and hid behind you, his thick fingers digging into your shoulders painfully as if you were a ten-ton wall standing between him and Hawks. Wow, talk about picky. 

“It’s okay,” you said, “I don’t mind milking him for the day so he can get used to your farm.” 

Hawks frowned. “Fine, just don’t coddle him. The last thing I need is him thinking that you’re the breeder here.” 

You nodded. Establishing a bond at the beginning of the domestication process was extremely important. That bond was the foundation of monsters knowing that not only were you their friend and caretaker, you were also responsible for how they interacted with others. If you didn’t, monsters could become isolated and choose to rely only on you: which would be a problem with the guild who were looking to release the domesticated monsters into society. “It’s just a day,” you said, “I’m sure once he’s been milked dry and given something good to eat he’ll warm up to you.” 

Something unreadable flashed across Hawks’ face. “Don’t coddle him,” he said again and walked off. 

Weird. “Okay, Natuso,” you said gently, “let’s get you inside.” You lead him into the barn where the rest of the monsters were sleeping, already bred and milked for the day. Exhausting monsters before introducing a new one was good for establishing social bonds, plus they’d be too tired to fight. 

Natuso mooed at you, pressing his swollen pecs into you to remind you that he needed to be milked: now. 

“Okay, okay,” you said. You grabbed an empty bucket and sat Natuso down on a stack of hay. Never before had you milked the teats of a male holstaur, only having to deal with sucking them off or riding them until their enormous balls made your stomach balloon out with cum. You set the bucket in his lap before going behind him and reaching around to his milk-heavy teats. With both hands, you massaged the swollen skin, hot and clearly very full despite having been milked yesterday. Natuso mooed and bucked in response, knocking the bucket out of his lap. Shit. You might have to use your mouth. 

Hawks hadn’t seemed particularly happy to leave you alone with Natuso, probably because of that establishing bond, so hopefully, he wouldn’t be too mad if you wasted the first round of milk. Granted, Hawks’ reactions to some things were truly unpredictable. 

You crawled onto Natuso’s lap, spreading your legs over his leaking erection before slowly settling yourself on top of his hips, taking one of his teats into your mouth. He instantly bucked up into your clothed cunt, groaning loud and deep. Milk poured into your mouth, hot and sweet, overflowing from your lips and dribbling down your chin and throat until it stained your undershirt and overalls. You tried to swallow as much as you could, but there was so much and you felt so full already and you were still on the first teat. 

Natuso wrapped his arms around you, the crook of his muscled biceps crushing you to his chest to not only hold you still so he could hump your cunt, but also to keep your mouth on his teat. Each thrust had you bouncing hard, stirring your bloated stomach up until it sloshed inside you, but milk kept flowing into your mouth and with your face pressed against his chest, all you could do was swallow and try not to moan as he kept humping your entrance. Each stroke had his thick precum dampening your overalls. Despite his shy nature and unusual penchant for lactating, Natuso was natural stud. 

His body heat and fever-hot milk made you feel dizzy, your head swimming in pleasure as your swollen clit twitched in anticipation to cum—and then Natuso released you. You gasped for air, your distended stomach swollen and groaning at the intake of air, but the coolness of it allowed you to regain your bearings for a second, remember that you needed to get off his holstaur before things got out of control again, and just as quickly as the thought hit you, Natuso had you pressed against his other milk heavy teat. 

His hips were bucking faster now, a soft clicking sound barely audible under the sounds of you drowning in heat and milk. You were drenched in milk, precum, your own slick, and drool. Maybe it was your training but you shouldn’t have been this turned on by a needy holstaur. 

Natsuo’s grip on you tightened, his humping going from long strokes against your cunt to hard ramming as if he could split open your overalls and land right inside your core. You grunted into his teat, milk overflowing from your mouth as your insides tightened. Fuck, shit, you couldn’t be cumming, not from this, but Natuso kept up his pace, heavy breath in your ear. Fuck, fuck. Release hit you like a train, making your eyes roll back as your cunt squeezed for a cock and your swollen clit throbbed uncontrollably. You cried into his chest, your nails digging into his skin as you finished. 

His muscles flexed and he came swiftly after, his potent cum staining the crotch of your already drenched overalls. Exhausted, he fell back onto the hay, but didn’t let go of you, keeping you snuggly on top of his chest with his softening cock between your legs. 

With half-lidded eyes and a mind still reeling you saw that one pec was bigger than the other and still needed to be finished off. You pulled on his nipple and Natuso moaned quietly, clearly spent. With your own stomach past full with his milk, you laid on Natuso’s stomach with your own distended tummy and milked him dry. 

Eventually, Natsuo fell asleep. 

You used that moment to slip away from him, quietly groaning as your distended stomach put you off balance. You’d been big before from cum and eggs, but never this big. Natsuo was more sensitive than any holstaur than you’d worked with before: granted the males hadn’t been lactating. To milk him properly, you were going to need a proper milking stand like the ones you used for male centaurs, something tall he could lean against. 

With Natsuo asleep for the moment, you scrounged around Hawks’ barn to find his milking stand. Usually they were only for females, but you couldn’t handle dry riding Natuso again. The other monsters stayed quietly sleeping, shooting you the occasional glare if you were too loud. Eventually you found it upstairs and brought it down. The barn doors opened to reveal Hawks, his gaze locked on you. “You’re going to milk him again?”

“He kinda fell asleep after he came." 

Hawks raised a brow. "After he—.” He cut himself off, staring at your soiled overalls and the distended stomach pushing them away from your frame. When Hawks spoke again, his voice was low and dangerous, “Is that his?" 

You needed to answer him carefully. "For a lactating male, he sure makes a lot of cum,” you replied. You began to set up the stand, Hawks’ footsteps slowly making their way to you. “He wouldn’t let me go either, which I can’t blame him with how sensitive he is." 

Hawks’ voice was right behind you, "What happened to not coddling him?" 

You didn’t turn around. "I’m just trying to figure out how to best help him." 

"You’re not his,” Hawks hissed, “you’re mine." 

Goosebumps rose along your skin. He sounded like he did the night he’d pushed you onto his living room table and clawed your overalls off. He’d been so rough, the talons on your hips drawing blood as his thrusts turned your ass red from the force. Fuck. What had you done to set him off this time? 

Slowly you turned to face him. 

Any traces of the Hawks he pretended to be, the boisterous and friendly local breeder, were gone. His yellow eyes were dark gold, the feathers along his arms pricked up like an angry cat’s. 

You swallowed. "Hawks—." 

He pushed you into the milking stand, pinning you to it with one taloned hand. "Spread your legs and hold still if you don’t want a new slit on your cunt." 

You knew there was no convincing him, so you quietly obeyed, spreading your legs. When you felt his hand down there, you squeezed your eyes shut. With a flick, he’d torn open the crotch of your overalls, your still wet core dripping fluid down onto the barn’s floor. 

His grip on your wrists loosened. "He didn’t cum inside you?" 

You shook your head. "I was trying to milk him but he got rough." 

The hand that had cut open your overalls trailed up your ass, across your hip, and settled on your heavy belly. "So this is all milk?” He squeezed the taut skin, earning a whimper from you. “A lot of milk I take it.” He gently rubbed your stomach, adding just the slightest bit of pressure to help alleviate the tight feeling inside you. “Poor thing, full of cow’s milk with an empty cunt." 

You froze again. "Please don’t,” you said, voice quiet, “I’m already tired from Natuso." 

"But you don’t belong to Natuso, do you?” Both his hands were on your belly now, feeling you up as his body trapped you against the stand. “I think you need a reminder of who owns you." 

His hands left your stomach. The sound of unbuckling was loud behind you as you understood Hawks was taking off his own overalls. They clattered around his ankles. You knew what came next and braced yourself. The cold edge of Hawks’ talons brushed against your drenched folds, parting your lower lips to feel just how much slick was left from your first orgasm. He hummed approvingly before withdrawing his talons. Then, something hot and hard pushed into you from behind. 

You choked on a whimper feeling him spread your walls. You must have still been sensitive from your first orgasm because just Hawks’ dick was enough to have you whining. Plus your full tummy was making it harder for your walls to adjust to him, your tightness squeezing his cock hard. 

Hawks groaned, pushing his head into the hollow of your neck. "Fuck, you’re so much tighter than last time. Maybe Natsuo had the right idea to fill you up with his milk.” He placed his hands on your hips and pulled back before slamming in, the force sharp enough to bounce your heaving belly. He groaned again, your drenched cunt making enough noise to wake the monsters. “I see someone’s been waiting to be bred." 

"Hawks please—.”

“Don’t deny what you want, baby,” he growled against your ear, the sharp prick of his canines dragging against your skin, “otherwise you’ll piss me off.” He started a slow rhythm of long and deep thrusts, giving throaty groans at the way your tight heat sucked him in. The edges of Hawks’ claws dug into your waist as he started to increase the power and speed of his thrusts. 

Each rough push inside you had your full tummy bouncing, up with every thrust in and down following the pull out. Your hands dug into the milking stand, searching for grounding as your overstimulated core began to climb towards your end again. 

Movement caught your attention and you turned to see Natsuo had awoken. 

Hawks grabbed your head and made you turn back to look at him. “Who’s fucking you?” He slammed into you hard.

“You are, Hawks,” you whined. 

Natsuo approached the two of you. For a moment you feared the holstaur would try to get you to milk him again, but he slowly sank out of sight, crawling under you where you felt something hot and wet begin to put pressure on your clit. You couldn’t hold back the scream that ripped through you, your core tightening as your body threatened to cum again. Natsuo was… You gasped for breath. He was licking your clit while Hawks fucked you from behind. 

“Get out of here,” Hawks growled, taking one hand off your hip to try and push Natsuo away. The holstaur just kept licking. Hawks dug his talons in Natsuo’s hair and pulled, but Natuso held fast as if he were desperate for water after being dehydrated for years. “Fine,” Hawks snarled, “but if she cums, I did that." 

Natsuo kept licking. 

Hawks hooked a hand under your thigh, lifting your leg up and onto his shoulder to give Natsuo easier access to that little bundle of nerves that would drive you crazy. You tried to get him to stop, “Please, I can’t take anymore,” but Hawks didn’t respond, he just kept thrusting in and out of your sloppy, noisy, hole. 

With the new position you could see Natsuo’s head, bobbing as he dove deep to lather your clit with his tongue. His stubby horns glided over your distended skin as his floppy ears bounced with each stroke. He seemed to know just what to do to make you shiver, circling the top of his bovine tongue over your clit. 

You couldn’t stop your hips from bucking hard, pushing his horns into your belly for a moment that had you clenching tightly around Hawks. He grunted in response, shivering at the sensation. You couldn’t handle much more of this, your vision was going white as pleasure consumed you. Each thrust made your nails dig into the wood just to gain a little more purchase, but with Hawks hammering at your cervix and Natsuo expertly working your clit you couldn’t… Fuck, wait. “I’m gonna,” your voice caught on a whine, “I don’t wanna—” but you did. 

Your core snapped, legs shaking as you came, hot and urgent. You cried and bucked as your core squeezed Hawks’ cock like it was a doomsday option. You couldn’t stop squeezing him as he rode out your high with smooth thrusts. All the power in your arms and legs left you, leaving you to sink to the ground and off of Hawks’ cock. Sweat cooled down your skin and mind and reminded you exactly where you were: being fucked against your will by a jealous breeder while a needy holstaur licked your cunt. 

When you looked up at the men torturing you, their eyes dark and clouded over with lust, you understood you weren’t leaving this barn walking.


End file.
